Ten Tiny Tales
by The Human Kalei-doscope
Summary: Ten little ficclets concerning Cid and Vincent. Cid/Vincent. Valenwind. Dont like it, dont lookies. Savy?


_**~I~**_

Cid playfully licked the trickle of melting sea salt ice cream off Vincent's chin, bringing a laugh from the boys mouth.

"I ever tell you that you're damn cute?" said Cid before giving his ice cream another long lick.

"Every day, chief." said Vincent, wiping the saliva from his chin.

"Cant help it. It's the truth." Cid wrapped his arm around his loves small shoulders, resting against him as they sat near the fountain.

_**~II~**_

The pain struck him like a million lighting bolts, tearing his heart from his body. Vincent reached a hand towards the sky, begging to the gods for the pain to end. Menacing laughter fills his ears and sends dread into his core

The last thing he thinks of before the darkness takes him, is a pair of sky blue eyes looking at back at him lovingly.

_**~III~**_

"Cid…" said the sleepy voice of Aerith in the darkness. The pilot turned over and turned on his bed side lamp.

"S'matter, darlin'?" he asked, his voice thick his drowzyness.

"I had a bad dream. I don't wanna be alone." she said, twiddling her little fingers in fear that Cid would send her back to her room.

"C'mon in here, Aerith. Aint no nightmares in this bed." he said, scooting over and throwing the covers open for her.

Happily, Aerith crawled into the bed, nuzzling into her surrogate fathers warm body and falling back to sleep.

Cid lay awake for a little longer, a familiar ache rising in him once more.

I"It woulda been like this if we coulda had kids…"/I

_**~IV~**_

I'As the crypt doors creak and the tomb stones quake,

Spooks come out for a swinging wake.

Happy haunts materialize and begin to vocalize .

Grim grinning ghosts come out to socialize.'/I

The big brass band played away the Halloween night, bringing new life to the once derelict old mansion. Happy couples twirled and danced to the music, almost unaware of the spectral guests and danced along side them.

Cid and Vincent held each other close, garbed in the finest Dracula knock off suits they could afford. Of course Vincent looked better in the outfit than Cid did. Gently, the blonde pressed a kiss to the taller boys lips, smiling as he pulled away.

"Happy birthday, Vince."

_**~V~**_

Cid took another slug of liquor down the hatch. The ice clinked and cracked in his glass, a song the old pilot knew far to well. It was that day again. February 14th., by Traverse Town reckoning. The day he and Vincent first met more than 20 years ago.

Cid chewed on his tooth pick a little to hard, snapping it. He replaced it with another one and ordered another drink. When the bar tender finally kicked him out, Cid was fully tanked. Couldn't see three stinkin' feet in front of him. Just before the blonde mechanic walked right into a tree, a gloved hand grabbed him by the shoulder and turned him around.

"Oh… hey Squ- I mean, Leon." Cid corrected himself.

"Come on, old man." Leon helped guide Cid back home, a ritual they shared on this day ever since they came to Traverse Town.

_**~VI~**_

"I know its not as good as your work," said Vincent, hesitantly handing Cid a small box wrapped in a ribbon. "But I tried my best."

Cid removed the object from the box, finding it to be a simple wooded square. Carved into it were two hearts intertwining. Words were inscribed on the other side, in a language that Cid didn't know.

I'Mia amo kun vi ciame, via Vincent'/I

"My love with you always, your Vincent." the crimson eyed man translated.

Cid put the necklace around his thick neck, proudly displaying his loves work.

"Its perfect, spooky boy." said Cid affectionately.

_**~VII~**_

"Whats yer name?" asked the blonde. Vincent looked at the boy warily. He saw none of the harmful intent he saw in the eyes of the other boys. Only genuine fascination and curiosity.

"Vincent Valentine." The dark haired boy stood up from the coffin he was resting in, keeping his gaze locked firmly on Cid.

"What are ya doin sleepin' in a coffin? You the ghost everyone says haunts this mansion?" asked Cid.

"No, I just like to come here after school. No one bothers me. Except for the ghosts." Vincent said like nothing about this was unusual. Cid liked that about him.

"Oh, well if that's all…" Cid scratched the back of his head. "You wanna go get some sea salt ice cream? My treat." he offered.

Vincent tried to find some hidden malice, some intent to harm in those perfect blue eyes. Again, he found none.

"Sure."

_**~VIII~**_

"Do you remember your name?" asked the man in red wrappings.

"I think he's to far gone. No way he's coming out back out of the darkness." said a white haired boy.

The man searched his mind for a name, any name. All he could think of was one. It meant something to him. No. It meant everything to him.

"Cccc-" he tried to speak. "Cccciiiddd."

_**~IX~**_

Vincent listened to the singer rouse the crowd with his booming voice and enthusiasm. He had power over them, his voice his weapon and his brush.

Had he known someone like that once?

_**~X~**_

Fireworks rained down upon the newly restored Radiant Garden, washing the skies with a rainbow of vibrancy. Yuffie jumped up and down, as if trying to catch some in her hands. Cloud and Tifa held hands, with Tifa lightly leaning into Clouds body. Aerith and Leon stood in respectful silence, in awe of the spectacle.

Right in the middle of them, the newly wed Cid and Vincent held each other as they watched, happy that after all these turbulent years, they were finally and truly together.

"I love you, Cid."

"I love you too, Vince."


End file.
